Swapping Wives 2: Who has my wife?
by Blaze it Heart.hehe
Summary: Sequel to Swapping Wives: Cullen Style. Continues the tale as B/Em are fixed together for 2 years. But does Edward handle this switch as well as Bella's time with Jasper? Warning: Rated M for good reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Eternity with one person could kind of repetitive after awhile. What if the Cullen's switched partners from time to time? This is the sequel to Swapping Wives: Cullen Style. I recommend reading that first. This tale follows Bella and Emmett when they become each other's mate for their new move. Edward, now, does he handle it as well as he did with Jasper?

Disclaimer: This disclaimer is for my entire piece of fanfiction. I am not Meyer. I do not own the characters. I do not own sex. All I own is a pair of knickers I stuffed in my mate's mouth, and four BOBS that make writing this story possible.

Thanks to those who have me on their author alerts…As a thank you, I decided to post this before I got my 150 reviews.

Warning: This story contains sex, sex with food, vulgar language, and situations I wish I was a part of. If you are not of age, well, it's not my fault. I rated this M for a reason.

Prologue:

Bella stared at the top hat with trepidation. Emmett eyed her with lust covered in a mischievious glint. Alice and Rosalie had already picked. She grabbed the last envelope and stepped back.

"On three ladies. Three!" Alice screamed as she opened hers quickly. "Edward!" She cried out as she ran and jumped on him.

"You're mine pretty boy." Rosalie smirked at Jasper.

"Oh no." Bella mumbled.

"Come here hot stuff!" Emmett laughed as he tackled her to the ground.

"Getoffmeprat!" Bella screamed as she tried to shove his large frame off her small body.

"You know you like me on top of you." Emmett boomed as he felt her squirming below him.

"Emmett!" Edward hollered as he yanked his brother off his wife. "She is still mine until tomorrow morning, and then for the rest of eternity." He hissed. It was one thing to see his wife with Jasper, but a completely different ball game.

Edward threw Bella over his shoulder and began to run. Once they were sitting on a perch overlooking the mountains Edward began to speak.

"Bella, I need you to promise me something." He started. After Bella nodded her head he continued. "I need you to be careful around Emmett."

"Oh Edward." Bella laughed. "He's just Emmett. He's a big teddy bear." She said as she walked back to the house still laughing.

"If only you knew what he thinks about sometimes." Edward mumbled to himself.

** *****


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright kids. I have everybody rooms ready when we get there." Esme said starting their family meeting. "We will be there for two years."

"I thought it was going to be one!" Edward shouted standing up.

"Carlisle signed a two year contract." Esme said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry mom." He said sitting down.

"So a two-year switch?" Alice grinned staring at Edward.

"Well it's not like I can go back to being Jasper's twin if everyone thought we were together." Rosalie smiled as she ran her leg up Jasper's leg. He growled quietly at the gesture.

"All in favor?" Alice asked.

"I." Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett spoke. After a pointed look from Alice, Jasper agreed as well. "Motion passed."

"I have enrolled you all in their local high school." Esme said standing once again. "It's called Oregon Heights Secondary School. Bella and Alice are my sister's kids. Emmett and Edward are Carlisle's cousin's kids. Rosalie and Jasper are strays we picked up on the way. Here are everybody's keys, in case you get there before Carlisle and I. School starts in a week."

"Alright kids, let's get this show on the road." Carlisle grinned as he stood up. He was going to enjoy this switch more than the past ones.

"Oh Emmett, please do not moon anybody on the way." Esme called out as they were heading out.

"Yes mom." Emmett laughed.

"Especially not us again." Carlisle mumbled shaking slightly in disgust.

"I noticed we are missing a few cars. Who is getting a new one this time around?" Esme asked as she took Carlisle's hand.

"Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie." Carlisle replied as he opened the car door for her.

Regardless of all the technology people anticipated, cars still drove on four tires, but were fueled by liquefied garbage. After the last world war, the Earth's population dropped from around 6.75 billion in 2009 down to 3.4 billion in 2059. Unfortunately for Alice and Rosalie, that put a halt on most fashion for the last twenty years., five during the war, and fifteen after.

*******

"Who ever doesn't drive, gets control over the radio." Emmett bargained.

"That sounds fair." Bella said. "Why are you pushing me?" He completely shoved her away from the door.

"Because you are driving." He laughed.

"No. I am not." She hissed as she tackled him to the ground.

"Yes you are!" He laughed.

"Kids!" Carlisle roared as he backed out of the garage.

"Sorry dad." Bella said standing up.

"Ow Bella. That hurt." Emmett whined.

"Did you bite him?" Esme shouted.

"No! You know I wouldn't!" Bella cried.

"Drive. Now Emmett." Carlisle warned.

"Yes dad." Emmett pouted as he opened the passenger door to a smirking Bella. "Pay back is hell Bella." He laughed lightly in her ear.

"Sure it is." She said in an overly exaggerated sarcasm tone.

Emmett pulled behind Carlisle and Esme and stuck out his tongue at the stop sign.

'This is going to be a long two years.' Bella thought. 'At least I can make him suffer.'

"How about some classics?" Bella asked as she pulled out her MyTech. (Kind of like a laptop, Video Phone, mp3 player, gps, and etc all rolled into one that was about eight inches long, and six inches deep. Except it stores solar power, and had no glitches.) Once she opened up her music file, she scrolled until she found what she was looking for.

"Flyleaf? Come on! Her daughter is in a retirement home by now!" Emmett whined.

"Stop exaggerating." She laughed as she turned up the music and began singing _Breathe Today_. "See, I still know the lyrics!"

"Oh Lord, please let this car burst into flames!" Emmett cried out.

*******

'Come on Ed. She's only annoying him.' Alice thought.

"Yes, but for the last fifty-five years I have had to listen to his perverted fantasies about her." He huffed.

'They can't be that bad.' She reasoned.

"I don't like him thinking about Bella when he's fucking Rosalie." He spat.

'Huh. Even I didn't see that coming.' Alice thought dumbfounded.

"Exactly. Slow down, I am losing them." Edward told her.

"No. This is our time." Alice said speeding up even more.

"Alice, don't make me jump out of this car." He threatened.

"No you calm down! You guys agreed to this. Just back off. Maybe he will stop once he actually has sex with her. Ever think of that?" She reasoned.

"Fine." Edward grumbled.

******

'Why couldn't I have had Bella?' Jasper thought as Rosalie sang some industrial music as she fixed her make up.

"I HEARD that!" Jasper heard Edward yell from the car behind them.

*******

With a few incidents along the way, including Bella mooning Esme, they made it to Oregon in one piece, and a few agitated vampires thrown into the mix. Bella's and Emmett's room were various shades of brown. To Bella, it felt warm and comfy.

"Why does our room look like drying shit?" Emmett snorted as he threw their bags on the bed.

"It does not!" Bella cried out indignantly. 'Well, now it does. Stupid Emmett.'

"Hey Bells, I'm gonna play video games. Want to join me?" He asked.

"No. I'm going to put our clothes away. Then I'm going to see Alice and Rose." Bella answered.

"Alright. Join me when you're done." He said turning on the system.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella laughed as she got dressed. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." She thought. He better appreciate this. She moaned as she heard Emmett playing video games. "Thank god I'm close to Jasper's size." She tugged at the baggy jeans, and made sure the strap on was in place. She turned on the vibrator and pulled down the baggy shirt.

Bella made sure all her hair was under her hat as she snuck out of the closet. Emmett paid her no mind as she approached him. She grabbed him and turned him around. Bella then proceeded to tackle him to the ground. She quickly covered his mouth as she opened her fly and pulled out her strap on. She tightened her legs around his to keep them stationary. Emmett looked at her in shock, desperate to cry out.

"What the hell is she doing?" He thought shocked.

Bella ripped his pants all the way off his waist. The only parts that remained were the legs, from the knee down. "No underwear?" Bella thought.

Emmett screamed again, but Bella slapped him.

"You little slut, you've been teasing me all day. You deserve this." Bella said in a man's voice.

Emmett tried to scream louder. "Edward! Jasper!" He tried to scream, but Bella shoved some of his pants into his mouth. She gripped both of his hands in her one, and he fought desperately to get away, but Bella just squeezed them harder.

Before Emmett was prepared, Bella already thrust the strap on in. Emmett cried out. He was struggling, so the strap on moved like a bull inside him. As she began to moan in a deep voice, something wet hit her stomach. She pulled out slowly and released her hold on him. "Go clean up hoe." Bella said deeply as she zipped up the fly, and walked to the closet.

Emmett quickly pulled a pair of new pants on, and quickly left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"OH MY GOD!" Emmett roared as soon as he got out of the house.

Jasper and Edward came running at the sound from the garage. They heard Alice, and Rosalie laughing. With their curiosities peaked, they sped up.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Bella…she…I can't believe it…she…" Emmett shuttered.

"What? Is she okay?" Edward rushed.

"I think she's a bit unhinged." Emmett whispered.

"What happened?" Edward roared.

"She raped me." Emmett whispered as he looked at Edward in terror.

"She had sex with you? Big deal. That makes all of us." Jasper laughed.

"No, I mean she raped me…in the…" Emmett moaned. He was beyond embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Edward said deathly.

"I mean she had a strap on. Please don't make me relive it." Emmett said as he sank to the ground. He placed his face in his hands.

"How?" Was all Edward could ask.

"You know how a few years back, we discovered she could 'absorb' other's powers?" He shuttered again. "She took my strength! It was like Superman…ugh."

The other two guys sank to the ground beside him.

"Dude." Jasper said shaking his head. "I feel your pain. Really."

"You too?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"No. I'm empathic remember?" Jasper said cracking a smile.

"Jackass." He mumbled.

Above them, the girls laughed even harder.

*******

"Alice!" Bella growled when she stepped out and saw that Emmett was gone.

Once she heard the laughing she dashed into Rosalie's room.

"Have fun Bella?" Rosalie smirked as she shifted a way from Alice on the bed.

"How. Could. You?" Bella growled at Alice.

Alice's mouth dropped in shock a second before Bella dashed at her. Unfortunately, the bed was settled underneath the window. So out they both went. They landed on the grass with a poof from the broken glass turning into a cloud of sparkly glitter.

The boys all turned their head at the commotion. Before the glittered settled, Rosalie was already out the house and staring in disbelief. She honestly didn't think Bella would react that way.

"You little." Bella started. They didn't know what she was, because Bella's fist collided with Alice's right cheek.

"Bella." Alice cried out as she tried to block the flying fists. Unfortunately for her, Bella was filled with Emmett's strength.

"What are you doing Bella?" Edward roared. "First you raped Emmett, and now…Now just look at you!"

Bella dropped her fist and stared at a horrified Alice. She stood up, and walked over to Emmett. His instincts told him to step back.

"I'm so sorry. When I was with Jasper, Alice showed me this memory of how you liked it up the…you know." Bella confessed mortified.

"She did what?" Emmett roared with anger.

"She showed me how you gave her men's clothing, and a strap on. You did a lap dance, and she…well, you know." Bella said as her head hung in defeat.

"So you raped me thinking I'd like it up the butt, because Alice showed you a memory?" Emmett clarified.

"Yes." She said as she looked up in honesty.

"Alice, tell her." Emmett commanded as he gestured loudly to Bella.

"Rose and I thought it would be funny." Alice whispered ashamed.

Just then, a black Mercedes pulled into the driveway. Two people quickly got out as they saw the sight before them.

Emmett pulled Bella inside, to prevent further embarrassment, and another fight.

Edward quickly followed with a reluctant Rosalie. "You tell them!" He shouted.

Alice took one look at Carlisle and Esme, who were waiting with an eyebrow raised, and ran with sobs heard the whole way.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked warily.

Jasper merely laughed. "I honestly don't think you'd believe me if I did." He said collapsing to the ground laughing.

"This isn't good honey." Esme said. "Alice really looked upset."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I think it's Emmett that needs to be comforted right now." He said wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Start from the beginning." Carlisle growled in a tone that left no room for disobedience.

"See, Alice showed Bella a faked memory of how Emmett liked it from behind when we were last in Paris. I guess Bella wanted to do something special on their first day together, and she…" He trailed off with all signs of mirth gone.

"And?" Esme asked curiously.

"She raped him. She absorbed his powers so he couldn't fight, and raped him. What you just saw was Bella 'confronting' Alice about it." Jasper said.

"You're right we don't believe you. Bella would never have acted like that." Esme scolded at Jasper for trying to play cover up. She pulled Carlisle in.

"That window better be fixed by tomorrow, or we will punish each and every one of you." Carlisle called back.

Jasper whipped out his MyTech as he sighed. "Why do I always have to play maintenance man?


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett led Bella into Jasper's study. He didn't want to be in that room again yet. "Okay, you raped me because you thought I'd like it?" He asked a sobbing Bella.

"I'm so sorry Emmett!" She said through her sobs.

Emmett was still a little afraid to be within a foot of her. "I forgive you Bella. You did just try to be nice. I suppose. But I have NOT forgiven them!" He roared at the end.

"I understand if you don't want to be around me." Bella sighed.

"I will. I just need to get out for a while. Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Anything." Bella agreed.

"Go buy new carpet, bed, furniture, tv, and whatnot. I want that room completely redone by the time I get back from hunting tomorrow night. And NO Alice input." Emmett requested.

"I understand." Bella confirmed.

Silently Emmett left.

"Of all the punishments, shopping is worse than when I was grounded with Charlie." Bella growled thinking of Alice.

Bella made her way down to Carlisle.

"Um…Carlisle can I borrow the moving truck?" Bella asked meekly.

"Is there something wrong with your Audi?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"Um…no. I have a lot to buy." She responded staring at the floor.

"Oh, redoing the room after you 'raped' Emmett?" Carlisle laughed, still thinking it was a joke.

"Yes." She sighed.

"Go right ahead." He said as he tossed her the keys.

"Thank you dad." Bella sobbed as she left his office.

"Why is she so upset?" Carlisle thought. "Unless…"

"ALLLICCEE!!!" Carlisle erupted like a volcano.

*******

The whole time Bella was shopping she only picked out what she thought Emmett would. She purchased a New York Jet's comforter set, 3D artwork consisting of baseballs, footballs, and basketballs, and the main art piece would be the television. It was a XHD model, a protype, that had a box that mounted to the ceiling and projected onto a six foot by four foot screen. It was the new step up from HD that had 1450 pixels by 914. The tv really set her back. After getting a few of the giant Love Sacks, she had one last stop, carpet.

Bella worked all night long, and all during the day to get it completed. After all, she had to wash the new pillows, blankets, and sheets. Also, to get the new carpet smell out, she washed that as well. The room smelled like a regular lived in room by the time she was done. To top it off, she even picked up Emmett's favorite candle, apple pie. Despite not of needing food, it just reminded him of home. Well, his first home anyway.

*******

When Emmett got home, the apple pie candle stood out first. When he entered the room, he heard Bella in the shower.

"The room looks amazing Bells!" He laughed. "I've never had a room like this! They've all been soo girly." He said in delight. 'I guess she really does feel horrible.' He thought.

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Emmett made his way back over to the door. Edward indicated for him to follow. And follow he did, all the way, for about two miles away from the house.

"I know what Bella did, well, it was just wrong. But she hasn't spoken one word since she left to go shopping yesterday." Edward told him as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What?" Emmett asked shocked.

"Carlisle left Alice's punishment up to you to. He didn't even give any restrictions either." Edward told him as he put his hands in his pockets.

"What about you?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, she has to do everything I want for a month." Edward laughed.

"I wonder if I could talk Bella into her punishment. No shopping whatsoever for a month." Emmett grinned.

"Only a month? Psh, I would have made her be tied up naked to a light pole in the school's parking lot until security showed up." Edward grinned mischievously.

"I'm so glad you're my brother!" Emmett laughed as he turned back to the house.

*******

"Oh Bella dear!" Emmett's booming voice echoed off all the bathroom tiles. "What's taking so long?" He asked as he sat down on the closed toilet.

"I smell like cleaner. I didn't want the room to smell new, so I cleaned and washed everything to give it the lived in look and smell." Bella confessed.

"How about I give you my smell?" Emmett smirked.

"How?" She asked confused.

Emmett quickly stripped and joined her. "Well, I do have to reclaim my manhood." He said before his lips crashed on hers.

He lifted Bella up effortlessly, and expertly slid his airplane into the hanger. She groaned as he bounced her harder before pushing her back into the tile, caving it in. Despite the falling tiles, they kept going harder and harder until Emmett groaned in satisfaction, and Bella collapsed onto his chest.

Emmett carried them out into their new room, and he let her down, after they retrieve some clothes from the closet.

"Umm…Emmett?" Bella whispered.

"Yeah Bella?" Emmett looked at her as he pulled on a shirt.

After pulling on a pair of lounging pants she continued. "If you didn't like it, why did you come?"

"The prostate gland isn't a myth Bella." He laughed as he left her alone with her thoughts. "Oh, and by the way, I do have a foot fetish if that helps." He grinned and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"So Bella, how should we punish Alice?" Emmett asked as he toyed with her hair.

"It really is up to you." Bella mumbled.

"Alright." He said. "If you are sure." He chuckled. He kept debating between a few ideas. He knew to catch her off guard he had to wait until he was ready to act so she wouldn't see it coming.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is dedicated to PyroWhore (you make my insides squeal in delight like a pig at the butchers), WickedSoulX, Mrs. Modd, and LoveForever14.

Sorry for the long wait.

* * * * * * *

'Another school, another junior year to complete.' Bella thought as Emmett pulled her to their homeroom. Rosalie, Alice, and Edward were masquerading as sophomores; while Jasper, Bella, and Emmett were juniors.

"Come honey, today is going to be bliss." Emmett smirked.

"For me, or for you?" She mumbled.

"For _everybody_. Phase one goes in effect today." He laughed boomingly.

Bella tugged down her jacket. She hated this jacket that Alice picked out for her. It showed off to much of her waist, and back. She eyed Alice with mirth. The pixie girl had on a long flowing skirt white skirt, and black halter top. What made her want to laugh were the red sleeves. Well, that's what Bella called the jacket that didn't even cover her boobs. 'Honestly, what point is a jacket, if it doesn't cover you up.'

"Come Ms. Swan. We don't want to keep the world waiting." He told her as he sped up in speed.

"Did someone call my name?" Alice chirped as she turned around.

"The _other_ Ms. Swan." He snarled.

Alice caught one glance of his face of fury, and quickly sped up to catch up with Edward, who was quite content to leave her behind.

Bella was used to the stares that they received. She was relieved when they stared at Rosalie more than she, as what was currently happening. The one thing she did not like was "stealing" attention from Rosalie. They did not need any more tension then was amongst themselves as is.

Grades tenth through twelfth homerooms were all together by their surnames. Alice plopped down in the corner, with Edward as a buffer when the rest sauntered in. Emmett made sure that he was on the last seat of the row to keep his distance from Alice. All in all, people were very curious about the new kids, and openly scared about the big angry looking guy. All the males kept their eyes averted from Bella, the girl he was holding hands with. They wanted no reason to cross him.

Homeroom lasted for about fifteen minutes while schedules were distributed, and then the bell rang. Emmett let Alice get in front of him. Once they were in the crowded hall he stepped on her skirt. Alice was already skipping away when she felt the skirt coming off. With too many humans around she couldn't just yanked it up as fast as she could. Let alone revealing herself, she could rip her skirt to shreds.

"Emmett!" She yelled as she stood in the hall with nothing below her waist, except her shoes. With all her glory exposed to the packed hallways, she was very conscious of the laughter. More than that though she only had eyes for a loud laughing asshole.

"I'm sorry." He said sarcastically as he removed his foot. "You really should stop shopping in women's, but head on over to the little girl section. Your skirt was way to long.

Alice huffed indignantly as she pulled her skirt up and made her way to class. While she was cursing Emmett the whole way, she barely glanced away from the floor.

* * * * * * *

Alice tried to keep her head up and a smile on her face, but she just couldn't do it. People snickered behind her back. And what was worse, because of her vampiric abilities she still heard them. Alice could not remember a single school day that was more humiliating than her first day here. She was always smiled at, not the subject of ridicule. While she knew that was just the start she wondered how far Emmett would go until it was over. She had his manginity stolen from him. What kind of act would equal that? As hard as Alice looked she could not see an outcome.

Emmett didn't speak to Alice when she joined them in the car after school, but at least he didn't growl or shout at her. 'At least that made a tiny bit of progress.' Alice thought. Edward looked in the rear view mirror at her and nodded slightly to agree.

"Bells darling?" Emmett questioned as he turned to look at her in the back seat.

"Yes sugar bear?" Bella replied playing along.

"It's too nice of a day to sit in the house. I want to go explore when we get home. I found something yesterday I think you just might like." Emmett grinned. Bella looked a little apprehensive before she sighed and agreed with a smile upon her face.

Bella felt as if she had a lot to do to make it up to Emmett. Yet, he did give her a good laugh this morning thinking about Alice's indecent exposure moment. She giggled aloud despite herself.

After the Cullens returned home Emmett tore threw Bella's clothes to find something suitable. After no such luck, he tossed her a pair of his drawstring mesh shorts and a white tshirt. "Get dressed. Rose would kill me if I let those get ruined." He cringed.

Bella tossed off her jeans and tshirt and pulled his over quickly. As Bella pulled her hair into a pony tail Emmett began to roll the sleeves up until they were two inches below the shoulder. Just for another reason to touch her, Emmett loosely tucked in the shirt so it didn't swallow her whole. He paused slightly before moving away to push a stray piece of hair she missed out of her face.

"You look absolutely edible in my clothes." He smiled. Emmett quickly pecked her cheek shyly. Before Bella could respond he threw her over his shoulder and took off running through the back yard. Once Emmett felt his embarrassment leave he delicately placed her on her feet. "I found this little spot when I was hunting. I thought you and I could explore it together."

"That sounds like fun." Bella told him honestly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure a horde of bears live that way." He grinned.

"You're so full of lies that your pants are smoking." She jested.

"Better than my eyes turning brown!" Emmett laughed as he grabbed her hand.

"Sucks to be you then. Your eyes are brown!" She replied as she jumped onto a stone in the middle of the creek.

"I can remember a time when little Bells here couldn't even walk on a straight floor without tripping. Now look at you skipping on rocks in water." Emmett complimented her.

"Alright Emmett, what are you up to? That's more than one compliment in ten minutes. Did hell freeze over or did you run over my cat?" Bella said calling his bluff.

"None of the above. I just wanna spend some time with a beautiful lady in the peaceful woods. That isn't a crime, is it?" Emmett said a little put off.

Bella picked up on his slight mood change, and tried a different topic. "Did you figure out what you want to do to Alice yet?"

That made Emmett's grin resurface quickly. "Oh yeah, but it has to wait. Homecoming will be absolutely perfect. It will be like a dream come true. You are going to love it! Don't ask! I want it to be a surprise." He said peaking her curiosity.

"Okay Em." Bella smiled as she grabbed his hand and lid him further down the creek.

Em kept shooting Bella sly glances as they made themselves miles down the creek. Every time Bella caught him he would dart them quickly away. When the sun finally began to set they made it to the end of the creek.

"Oh Emmett! It is absolutely beautiful!" Bella sighed as she leaned into Emmett's chest.

"When I saw this waterfall, I knew that I had to bring you here." Emmett said as he turned down to look at her. He bent down delicately and lightly pressed his lips onto hers. When Bella tried to deepen the kiss, Emmett closed his lips and briefly touched his to hers one last time. "Come. It's getting late." He smiled at her reassuringly.

Despite his words, Bella felt a little confused, and rejected. 'Why would he go through all that trouble with the waterfall, and then not really kiss me?' Bella dwelled on the situation.

Unlike Bella, Emmett was purely content with their little kiss. He didn't want just sex on this trade. He wanted something more meaningful, and more complex.

* * * * * * *

'You never know, but he might just work out this obsession he has with her this way.' Alice thought with an eyebrow raised.

Edward shrugged nonchalantly to prevent eavesdropping from others.

'What about my obsession with you? Can you take care of that?' Alice smirked.

He grinned as he crouched and sprang.

Alice's light giggled carried through the house. However, this thought did nothing to help Edward's less than hard, barely there erection. The mere thought that Bella could hear his time with Bella was enough to turn his usual beater's bat into an elevator button.

Her attempts proved fruitless ten minutes later when the Private still refused to salute the Captain. Alice was convinced it was her fault dashed out of the house sobbing. Jasper left Rose high and dry to soothe his upset mate.

'I always made you ready to dash off the starting line.' Rosalie purred in her thoughts.

"Not now." Edward growled.

'Knowing Alice, we have about an hour before they come back. Come keep me company. I'm so wet, and horny. I was thinking of your hard strokes and firm grasp when Jasper slid his fingers in.' Rose continued.

Luckily for Emmett and Bella, the whole unfinished business was lost upon them as they were caught up in some loud video games. They were too engrossed with each other to even acknowledge the fact other people were in the house.


End file.
